


on-duty romance

by ShirosRedKnight (SweetFanfics)



Series: Sheith Prompt Fills [11]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Modern AU, Prompt Fill, keith works at an animal hospital, shiro has a service dog
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-15 13:47:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8058694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetFanfics/pseuds/ShirosRedKnight
Summary: prompt: modern au, shiro has a service dog and it gets sick so he takes it to the animal hospital that keith works at. keith knows hes not supposed to hit on the pet owners but have you seen shiro





	

**Author's Note:**

> shout out to amanda for giving me the idea for this cuz i was all “HOW DO U FLIRT AMANDA HELP ME OUT”

“I can’t thank you enough for this,” Shiro is saying, kneeling on the floor as he clips the leash onto Buttercup's vest. The golden retriever’s tail wags gently from side to side, thumping against Shiro’s leg as she stands by his side. 

 

Keith shrugs, admiring the casual grace with which the taller man straightens up, “It wasn’t any trouble. She was the perfect patient. But if you’ve got any questions you can always call me.”

 

Shiro presses his hand against the jacket pocket where he’s placed the card with Keith’s number scrawled across the back. His eyes shine with warm amusement, “Even if its the middle of the night?”

 

“Even then,” Keith feels his lips twitch up in amusement. “You never know when a pet emergency might strike.”

 

Warmth pulses through his veins at the small laugh Shiro lets out in response. This isn’t something he makes a habit of doing at work. The flirting, he means. But he also means giving his private number to a patient. 

 

Keith isn’t Lance where in he flirts with every pretty person who walks in through the front door. He also isn’t Hunk, deeply invested in the well-being of every creature that comes in. Keith keeps his head down and focuses on providing the best possible care to the animals that came to them. He does the bare minimum in polite interactions with clients, preferring to be friendly with their pets instead. 

 

Shiro though…He’s been the exception.

 

Initially Keith flirted with him because Shiro’s exactly his type. But talking with him when he’d come to visit his dog? Keith’s developed a crush on Shiro’s personality too. There’s something incredibly calming about spending time with him. Of course their meetings are made sweeter by the knowledge that Shiro flirts back. Every time. He answers Keith’s questions easily before asking something himself. They’re just personal enough to express genuine interest and make Keith hope.

 

And there’s also the way Shiro looks at him… Like he is right now. Eyes soft, a smile on his lips, as he holds his hand out. 

 

Keith stares a touch dumbly at the out stretched limb before realizing he ought to accept the handshake. Goosebumps rise up his arm at the contact. His hand is bigger than Keith’s. Keith marvels how  _warm_ the prosthetic feels against his palm.

 

“Thanks again.”

 

“No problem.” There’s no stopping the husky tone of his voice. It’s gratifying to note the flare of heat it sparks behind Shiro’s eyes.

 

Shiro pulls his hand away slowly, fingers dragging against Keith’s palm and digits. It’s deliberate. Keith can read it on Shiro’s face. He swallows, dry throat clicking as Shiro moves towards the door.

 

As soon as the man is out, Buttercup trotting by his side, Keith exhales. And hopes that Shiro will text or call him soon. 

 

‘ _Shit_ ,’ Keith realizes with a scowl, ‘ _Maybe I should have asked him for his number? No, that would have been too weird…’_

 

His phone buzzes in his back pocket. Keith pulls the device out unthinkingly, still thinking about his chances. Maybe he _should_  have been more aggressive like Lance had suggested? But Hunk’s advice had been more in line with his sensibilities… 

 

The screen blinks to life, display showing that he’s received a couple of texts from a bunch of different people. Making a face, Keith pulls the messages open and deletes the adverts without checking them out. Pidge has sent them a reminder about the meeting on Thursday. 

 

And the last, and newest message, is from an unknown number. Keith raises an eyebrow and opens it. He glances over the three lines, lingering over the ‘ _-Shiro_ ’ signature at the end and grins.


End file.
